


How To Ask

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Advice, Bad Advice, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Epic Friendship, F/M, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Relationship Advice, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hunk needs some advice but Pidge is quick to point out that Lance is actually *not* the person to go to.Oneshot/drabble





	How To Ask

Hunk sighed sort of sadly. His friends immediately noticed. After all, he was the nicest one out of all of them so if he was sad then something must be really wrong.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh," Hunk said, before: "...I don't know how to ask Shay out."

"Relationship advice!" Lance immediately pounced on that. "Don't worry, I got this, buddy--"

"Lance." Pidge piped up and damn good thing they did. "I don't know if you remember this. But once you literally tripped and then spilled your pasta all over Keith...and after five of the most awkward seconds ever of just staring at him, you then proceeded to say..." They took a deep breath because this was the worst part. "I guess you've seen my noods now."

"...irrelevant," Lance tried to say. 

"I think the fuck not." 

And sadly Pidge was right. 


End file.
